kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 August 2015
23:57:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:57:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:51 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:05:56 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:50 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:07:51 *sheaths Excalibur 00:07:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:39 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:09:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:10:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:12:24 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:17:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:36 Teen 00:28:38 !log 00:28:40 !Logs 00:28:41 CommanderPeepers: Logs can be seen here. 00:29:11 Teem 00:29:54 !tell CouncilOrg: *hits with whoopee cushion* 00:29:54 Skarletscarab: I will tell CouncilOrg: your message the next time I see him. 00:30:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:17 Max still isnt unbanned it's been an hour. 00:30:25 cool 00:30:44 *plays with whoopee cushion* 00:32:43 hi Skar 00:32:46 hi 00:32:48 I need you help 00:33:02 don't worry you can't have my chocolate 00:33:13 http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban?page=User%3AMax-champ < What time does it say Max's unbanned 00:33:44 it says 1 week, Ends ________ < what time does that say for you\ 00:33:56 it says hes unbanned 00:34:10 it does 00:34:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:13 Oh Ok 00:35:24 I had to refresh my cache 00:35:24 honestly Skar dont stink it up! 00:35:52 I thought it was acting up or something 00:35:59 I had to manually unblock him 00:36:39 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:36:40 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:48 i would never stink it up....on propse 00:37:10 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:08 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:38:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:42 !Tell Max-Champ Welcome back from being unbanned. Remember your Ban tags, and don't set off your Ban tags and we won't have a problem. ^_^ 00:38:42 CommanderPeepers: I will tell Max-Champ your message the next time I see him. 00:39:06 !Tell Max-champ Welcome back from being unbanned. Remember your Ban tags, and don't set off your Ban tags and we won't have a problem. ^_^ 00:39:06 CommanderPeepers: I will tell Max-champ your message the next time I see him. 00:39:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:21 Pfft forgot the C wasn't Capital 00:39:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:40:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:45:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:06 *hands out cookies* :) 00:46:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:06 everyone behaving themselves (trollface) 00:51:45 no 00:51:59 *gasps* 00:52:10 XD 00:52:13 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:53 you know me peeps,riding my motorbike with my hair slik back and my leather jacket and sunglasses 00:54:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:34 /me acts inappropriately on chat by helping self to noms and doesn't share* >:D 00:55:09 :O 00:55:36 hmm..so that is why it would be a bad idea to invade tornado valley.. 00:56:51 Skar did you know the main characters's dragons of how to train dragon all have their own babies 00:57:15 /me rides off on my motoerbike* 00:57:16 nope 00:57:27 what about toothless? 00:57:43 Random Sim: *Nags me to behave* 00:57:58 nope 00:58:06 Toothless is possiblity the last of his kind 00:58:31 Lol Toothless is going to be signed up for an arranged marriage >:) 00:59:06 XD 00:59:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:21 /me arranges Toothless to marry Leela from Futurama >:D 01:01:09 /me crashes bike into a wall* 01:01:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUT4vycZIqo 01:02:05 ^ skar 01:02:25 Random Sim: *Nags Skar to behave* 01:02:59 /me arranges Random Sim to marry Michael Jackson's ghost. 01:03:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:36 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:08:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:09:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:14:40 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:14:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:49 *hands Skar a present* 01:17:17 thank chu *opens it* 01:17:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:17:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:31 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:19:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:19:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:24:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:35 night everyone 01:31:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:31:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 09:59:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 09:59:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:20:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:21:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:21:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:30:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:43:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 12:43:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:39 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:59:55 !Logs 12:59:56 CommanderPeepers: Logs can be seen here. 13:04:04 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 13:04:46 hi Org 13:13:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:24:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:37:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:37:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:39:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:39:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:40:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:40:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:40:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:41:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:41:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:42:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:43:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:44:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:44:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:45:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:45:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:46:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:47:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:48:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:48:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:48:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 13:49:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:49:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:49:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:50:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:50:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:51:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:51:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:52:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:52:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:52:32 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:52:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:53:02 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:53:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:54:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:54:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:56:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 13:56:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:56:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:57:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:57:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:57:10 . 13:57:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:57:56 hi 13:58:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 13:58:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 13:59:00 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:59:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 13:59:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 14:02:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:08:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 14:08:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 14:11:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:12:07 hi Kuru 14:12:22 Hey Peepers 14:12:47 Nice going Colorado 14:12:50 you done goofed 14:14:30 This why we can't have nice things like clean water. Humans always be dumping waste in it ...... 14:15:27 (trollface) Don't drink the water in New Mexico 14:16:05 It will lead to blindness, paralysis, cancer, muscle and vision problems for adults, harm development in fetuses, and lead to kidney disease, developmental problems and sometimes death in children, 14:16:24 All because Of Colorado 14:18:17 Well I'm not going to Mexico 14:18:27 Mexico already has water problems 14:18:36 well the border of Texas and Mexico does 14:18:55 something leaked in there, and the water is too deadily to even swim in. 14:19:10 I said New Mexico, not Mexico XD 14:19:40 actually colorado springs has water with floride in it 14:20:00 *^* 14:20:08 Dang 14:20:24 what? 14:20:29 Floride 14:20:37 they can still drink it 14:20:56 its not fluorine 14:21:06 I know but I hate the taste of Floride 14:21:22 our water has old expired Medication in it 14:21:24 fluoride helps against teeth decay 14:21:43 I know that, but it's probably expired Fluoride 14:22:34 maybe not my tap water, but areas around me 14:22:49 i..don't think elements can expire...they can just decay into other element 14:23:25 Medication is the one few things that can't be removed from a water even under filtering 14:25:39 our Planet is I think 73 or 75% water, and 3% of that water is fresh. It might as well be 1% because we keep destroying our freshwater source. 14:26:01 with chemicals, 14:26:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:31:32 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:33:45 wow 14:35:21 And my grandma says water is good for me e.e 14:36:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 14:37:01 peepers....not just chemicals..i mean....technically your body is made from many chemicals 14:37:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:37:58 Colorado mine just dumped waste filled with toxins, chemicals, like few heavy metals that can harm the human body 14:38:08 yes 14:38:14 hi 14:39:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:39 thats what I meant 14:42:35 I think Hicups on drugs 14:47:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 14:47:57 Pm Org 15:03:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 15:03:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:03:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:04:13 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:04:15 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:04:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 15:04:48 Whoa 15:05:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 15:05:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 15:10:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:11:12 anyone want to watch me on join me 15:12:24 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:12:31 I do 15:13:04 let me get it set 15:13:05 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:13:10 https://join.me/185-933-128 15:14:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:22:28 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:25:08 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:25:37 anyone just want to watch me play minecraft? 15:26:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 15:26:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 15:26:24 https://join.me/133-773-393 < new one 15:28:39 Why does it lag Peepers? 15:29:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 15:29:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:30:35 lag? 15:30:40 Its not lagging for me 15:30:47 The video 15:31:03 on school of dragons 15:31:07 or inecraft 15:32:50 Minecraft 15:34:20 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:34:31 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:31 *plays state of decay* 15:37:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 15:38:52 hmm..so schizophrenia is caused by large amounts of dopamine in the brain 15:40:58 Idk know is it still lagging 15:41:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 15:41:23 Org reopen 15:43:19 hi sean 15:44:16 hmm, so if i am reading this right schizophrenia is caused by a large doses of dopamine in the brain..and...hmm 15:46:04 hmm....kuru? 15:46:15 Yes> 15:46:22 ?* 15:47:01 and marijuana doesn't actually help with the reabsorbtion of dopamine, did you know that? 15:47:58 It calms me down 15:48:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 15:48:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 15:49:30 i know, i know, because marijuana attaches to your brain's cannabinoid receptors in your brain, and prevents memory from forming 15:49:51 and no...cannabinoid receptors aren't made only for cannabis 15:52:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 15:52:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 15:52:57 isn't that fun to know? 15:53:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 15:53:14 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:20 Eh 15:57:16 *gives kuru 80 cups of coffee* 15:57:26 Whur 15:58:15 this...is the lethal dose of caffeine 15:58:47 *grabs all the cups, drinks them all* 15:59:50 hm.. 16:00:36 If i die from this, Blaze might kill you xD 16:00:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:01:00 its your fault tho 16:01:32 But everyone knows I drink tea and coffee 16:01:43 well 80 cups is too much 16:02:01 Eh 16:04:39 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:06 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 16:15:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 16:15:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 16:29:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:37:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 16:37:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 16:37:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 17:02:20 back 17:02:37 I was playing a nice game of building team 17:07:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:24:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:24:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:27:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:33:10 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:33:20 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:48:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:48:28 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:48:32 hi 17:48:33 Hey Peepers. 17:48:43 How is chat and wikia so far? 17:48:45 If you had an elemental power what would it be 17:48:49 It's good 17:49:09 No fights, no problems. 17:49:12 I have all elwmtal powers 17:49:16 Good 17:49:24 If I had only one, it would be water 17:49:27 But irl I would have Darkness 17:49:35 I could drink my own powers XD 17:49:38 Battery is dying I gtg 17:49:42 ok 17:49:45 Tell everyone I said Hi 17:49:50 I will 17:49:56 Thank you, see you soon. 17:50:13 ok :) 17:50:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:50:30 I have a question though 17:50:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:50:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:50:39 nevermind 17:52:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:52:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:52:55 I asked you a question in pm 17:53:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:53:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:56:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:57:19 Hi 17:57:37 hi 17:58:28 . 17:58:33 https://31.media.tumblr.com/6edf9e3bafb30799c687da3987b5bc19/tumblr_inline_ndkk3fNaDn1sf4e4f.png < teen 17:58:58 XD 17:59:04 http://red-ruby-wings.tumblr.com/post/113906794930/uuuhh-what 18:00:34 Lol 18:01:54 !logs 18:01:54 HypercaneTeen: Logs can be seen here. 18:03:32 https://38.media.tumblr.com/29c09f7048d826c5412b53538c1e8a6e/tumblr_nra5yqvxAv1s50afko3_540.gif TEEN 18:04:34 https://41.media.tumblr.com/d0c65fa974b7517c7a05e06d52337755/tumblr_nmyqfaf7Gd1u3i8ivo1_1280.png 18:04:41 https://40.media.tumblr.com/147504b265bbc2370cd58907a76b9809/tumblr_nmyqfaf7Gd1u3i8ivo2_1280.png 18:05:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:05:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:05:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:05:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:06:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:07:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:08:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:08:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:09:04 https://join.me/162-270-392 18:09:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:09:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:09:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:10:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:10:43 teen 18:10:46 JJ said HI 18:10:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:11:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:12:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:13:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:14:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:15:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:15:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:16:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:16:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:16:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:18:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:18:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:19:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:19:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:19:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:20:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:20:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:21:16 Ok 18:21:43 !tell JjBlueDreamer1 hello. 18:21:44 HypercaneTeen: I will tell JjBlueDreamer1 your message the next time I see him. 18:32:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:32:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:33:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:33:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:34:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:37:48 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:27 yo all 18:39:50 wp;f 18:39:54 https://join.me/162-270-392 < wanna watch 18:40:12 not really sorry *hugs a kitten* 18:40:55 ya im just playing my dragon game live streaming it 18:43:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:48:54 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 18:49:55 https://join.me/162-270-392 < teen wanna watch 18:52:06 Not right now sorry 19:03:24 wow...the mmpi 19:07:17 ? 19:08:19 wut 19:09:15 google it 19:13:24 a test? 19:13:31 lol 19:14:27 over..500 questions 19:14:39 a mental health test? 19:15:47 I always thought quizes like that are stupid 19:16:34 because they're not always correct 19:18:27 I took small test it was a small mental health test and another quiz but they came to the conclusion that I have a speaking disorder. When I don't 19:20:09 k 19:20:13 lol jk 19:20:15 XD 19:21:40 If somebody with a mental disorder makes a mistake. Everyone liek it's because they have a mental disorder. When they make that same mislike they're like. Opps stuff happens. everyone makes mistakes. 19:30:15 1 more level and my dragon will beable to fly inside of glide 19:40:16 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 19:41:36 hello kupo! ~ 19:42:49 Hi 19:43:23 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 19:51:12 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 19:52:07 He finally reached lv 10 19:52:11 wanna see Teen 19:53:30 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 19:55:11 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:57 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:40 Gues whos back �� 22:43:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:14 Kuru 22:43:23 Moron *fist bump* 22:43:45 Haha fist bump back * 22:43:57 Hihi 22:44:12 hi 22:44:19 !ignore HypercaneTeen 22:44:20 HypercaneTeen: You cannot ignore yourself. 22:44:23 lol 22:44:27 xD 22:44:27 no you only have 2 max 22:45:00 Haha 22:45:03 !ignore CommanderPeepers 22:45:04 HypercaneTeen: Cannot ignore CommanderPeepers, he is a moderator. 22:45:08 Lol 22:45:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:45:23 Yeah I know I have to eventually change that. 22:45:30 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:45:31 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:45:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:01 !Ignore Hypercane_Bot 22:46:02 CommanderPeepers: Cannot ignore Hypercane_Bot, he is a moderator. 22:47:19 Dead chat 22:47:47 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:47:48 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:55 yep 22:48:07 https://join.me/786-698-921 < here want to join me Max 22:48:59 I cant with this dump wifi and on mobile 22:49:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:08 ok 22:50:32 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:50:33 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:36 !quit 22:51:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:04 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:51:05 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:23 !tell JjBlueDreamer1 hi 22:51:23 HypercaneTeen: I will tell JjBlueDreamer1 your message the next time I see them. 22:51:26 Yay 22:51:45 wait..nnvm 22:51:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:51:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:57 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:51:58 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:53:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:38 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:56:40 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:51 !ignore CommanderPeepers 22:58:52 HypercaneTeen: Cannot ignore CommanderPeepers, they are a moderator. 22:58:58 lol 22:58:59 Wake up chat 23:00:54 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:02:42 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:35 afk 23:04:50 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:04:51 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:08:04 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:08:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:05 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:09:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:23 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:14:50 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:17 Internet is raping me call the cops 23:17:23 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:17:24 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:45 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:18:46 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:20:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:27 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:23:27 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:26 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:26:55 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:13 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:32 Im going to murder this wifi 23:30:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:31:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:50 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:32:00 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:47 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:34:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:34:20 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:20 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:50 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:35:20 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:36:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:03 lets not say Rape 23:40:11 it pisses JJ off when people say it 23:40:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:40:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:41 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 2015 08 09